Trip to the Past
by BrokenSaniity
Summary: Let's take a trip to the past... Back to December of 1987 where Thailand and Laos weren't the best of friends. Sucky summary is sucky... OCs consists of Laos and add on characters. Nekotalia! I DO NOT own Hetalia or anything that belongs to it.


**A/N: I had written this originally for my honours class last year. ^^; And just now feel like actually posting it... It will be my first story to be posted, so why not? ;D Really just seeing how this whole process goes. But anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own any of the characters or Hetalia. .v.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land known as Indochina, there lived three nations. One, the oldest of the three, was Sister Vietnam. Second oldest was Brother Thailand. Finally, the youngest was Brother Laos.

Sister Vietnam had some good friends, and together, they made the Soviet Union. These nations were Big Brother China, Brother North Korea, Scary Russia, Sister Vietnam, and a few others. Brother Thailand was good friends with Bully America, who was a great enemy of Scary Russia. Because of this friendship, Brother Thailand and Sister Vietnam weren't very close. But Brother Laos was much closer to Sister Vietnam and the Soviet Union than he was to Brother Thailand. So, he joined the Soviet Union with his sister.

A new problem was beginning to stir up in Indochina though. Bully America, being the bully he is, picked on Sister Vietnam. She wasn't very fond of this new torment and lashed out at him. Brother Laos, living next to Sister Vietnam, watched with agonizing worry. Some cats that lived with him started to rebel against their new Communist rule in the house, though. They were known as the Hmong. As the war between Sister Vietnam and Bully America raged on, Bully America was beginning to weaken and retreat. He didn't like that he was losing and tried to forget everything about the war. This meant that the Laotian rebels in Brother Laos's home weren't getting the support they needed. Because of this, they began to retreat back to live with Brother Thailand. They'd often cross into Brother Laos's territory and terrorize him by throwing rocks and other hard and hurtful things at him. They weren't a very nice bunch when it came to Brother Laos's new idea of Communism.

Now, we must explain the reasons to why Brother Laos's got so many problems on his paws. Way back in the beginnings of the 20th Century, Brother Laos's home was under the protection and rule of his Big Brother France. Now, Big Brother France wasn't the very brightest out there. He decided to meet up with Brother Thailand and sign a Border treaty between the two brothers. This later caused the two more problems then needed consisting of who's garden belonged to who.

But anyways, back to our story! Because of Big Brother France's failure to try to make peace, Brother Thailand went onto Brother Laos's territory and raised his flag in his garden known as the Laotian Botèn garden in Xaignabouri.

"Hahah! I claim this garden for my own!" Brother Thailand stated.

Brother Laos watched with disdain, unable to believe that his elder brother had done such a thing. So, he went into his garden, known as the Chat Trakan Garden in the Phitsanulok Province, and raised his own flag there.

"You want to fight that way brother, then fine! We will make this war!" he hissed back.

The two bickered and fought like this for a while, these clashes going on for a couple of years. Finally, the two broke out into a real, claw on claw fight. The cats that lived between the two watched with uncertainty until they all broke out into fighting as well. This was in December of 1987.

The two fought on for a good year until finally they found it to be enough and called a truce. "Brother… We've fought for too long. Our friends are suffering because of us." Brother Thailand mewed, looking around at the lifeless bodies that had perished from the constant fighting. Those that were still alive were panting and watching the two brothers, blood on their fur and claws

Brother Laos, also looking around at the devastating scene nodding his consent. "I agree… I don't like fighting with you, Brother Thailand.." he muttered, tears in his eyes as they looked at each other. Both's fur was rated and torn, multiple wounds on their bodies.

With this truce, they met up again to discuss new borders around their homes. Their relationship grew stronger because of this war, they began to talk more and trade. Though the casualties were great, 1000 per side, the two found a new relationship. Never will they forget these clashes and war, though they had learned a valuable lesson.

_The End_

* * *

**I hope you liked the little history lesson. xD Review all that lovely stuff? :'3**


End file.
